This invention relates to the field of trimmers utilizing rotatable flexible trimming cords of nylon or the like, and more particularly, to a hand-held trimmer having a pivotally adjustable handle tube for selectively changing the cutting angle of the trimming cord with respect to the handle tube.
Hand-held trimmers utilizing rotatable trimming cords for use in cutting grass, brush, weeds and the like have been in public use for many years. Such trimmers generally comprise an elongated handle tube carrying a handle at an upper end for grasping by the operator and an electric or gas powered motor at an opposite lower end for rapidly rotating the trimming cord. The motor usually is enclosed within a protective housing connected to the handle tube for keeping the motor clean and partially shielding the trimming cord to prevent possible injury to the operator and others. In use, the operator typically holds the handle at approximately waist height and directs the rotating trimming cord appropriately to trim and cut the particular vegetation.
In available trimmers of the general type described, however, the handle tube typically is rigidly connected to the motor housing, thereby determining a fixed angular relationship between the motor housing and the handle tube. Consequently, the cutting angle of the trimming cord rotated by the motor also has a fixed relationship with respect to the handle tube. Thus, in order to maintain a typically desired parallel cutting relationship between the trimming cord and the matter to be trimmed, such as grass growing on relatively flat ground, the operator constantly and invariably must keep the handle and the handle tube in the same angular position with respect to the ground. This fixed relationship between the trimming cord and the handle tube may make trimming difficult for persons of other than about average height. Moreover, this fixed angular relationship can render use of the trimmer impractical or impossible in certain types of terrain.
More particularly, by way of example, it is frequently desirable to trim grass or other vegetation growing underneath a table, bush, or similar object overhanging a relatively large terrain surface area. In such instances, especially when the table or object is relatively close to the ground, the motor housing and trimming cord may not be able to access the entire terrain area due to the handle tube being obstructed, for example, by the outer edges of the table or the like.
To attempt to trim underneath objects such as tables and the like, the operator must lower the handle tube and further extend the motor and trimming cord underneath the object. However, lowering of the handle tube in this manner is undesirable because it moves the trimming cord to an unparallel cutting relationship with respect to the ground and thereby results in uneven trimming. Additionally, and perhaps more importantly, lowering of the handle tube progressively exposes the bottom of the motor housing and the trimming cord, thereby increasing the risk of injury.
Accordingly, there has existed a definite need for a reliable and economical nylon cord trimmer having a pivotally adjustable handle tube for selectively and easily changing the cutting angle of the cord with respect to the handle tube. The present invention satifies this need and provides further related advantages.